Political History of Tukarali
The politics and history of Tukarali were very isolated until the late 2700s and little is recorded about the nation before then. When the Glorious Republic of Tukarali was established in the 2780s the nation underwent heavy modernization. From that point forward the recording of Tukarese history was more consistent, but still with some isolated and poorly recorded periods. Tukarali has shifted between many forms of government. Currently it is a democratic parliamentary republic. Previously then nation has often been an authoritarian state with one-party rule. Tukarali has also been a constitutional monarchy, under of the House of Aynako. Political History Glorious Republic & Liberalist Era (2787-2835) The Tukarese presidency was created at the same time as the Glorious Republic, following the takeover by the National Conservative Party and Ryan Malagar in 2787. The Glorious Republic ended in 2791, beginning the Liberalist Era. Despite the short reign, Malagar became a very important figure in Tukarese politics and his ideology influenced dozens of future movements. During the Liberalist Era the Office of the Prime Minister was created. It was tradition for new Presidents to appoint a new Cabinet for their administration, and the National Congress then approved the Cabinet. The Liberalist Era was characterized by a semi-presidential republic that was largely dominated by minority groups. However the period did not constitute true minority-rule as no segregationist policies were ever instituted. In the final two decades of the Liberalist Era the National Conservative Party (NCP) was restored under Kyuma Naruhito. Power shifted back and forth between Naruhito and the Solidarity Action Party (SAP). Among many groups in Tukarali, the SAP became one of the most hated political parties in history due to their stubborn and ineffectual nature. Eventually the Malagarists of the NCP overcame SAP stubbornness and a monarchy was created, restoring rule to the Tukarese. Democratic Kingdom (2835-2868) The monarchy was established under the House of Aynako in September 2835, with coordination from the National Conservative Party. Gloria I of Tukarali became the first monarch of what was officially titled as the Democratic Kingdom of Tukarali. The Democratic Kingdom was a constitutional monarchy. The monarch was head of state and the head of government was the premier. The premier, along with the cabinet, were selected with approval of the 525-member parliament. The kingdom lasted only until 2868, when the Solidarity Action Party dismantled the government and created a one-party republic under their rule. Greater Tukarali (3013-3086) The Republic of Greater Tukarali was an authoritarian parliamentary republic and one-party state. The head of state was the Great Dictator and the head of government was the Chairman of the Cabinet. The Great Dictator was Shuya Nakagawa, who was not elected and designated to hold his office for eternity. .]] The majority of powers were held by the Great Dictator, and the Chairman's main duty was to see that the cabinet and parliament operated efficiently. The Chairman was appointed by the National Diet and generally was from the largest party or coalition. The National Diet had 750 seats and its representatives were elected directly by the people every six years. The Supreme Court of Tukarali was the highest court of the judiciary and is composed of seven Supreme Justices. Every province had its own court, and there were local courts for minor cases. The Great Dictator had extensive influence in the judiciary and often could choose to rule on cases if he so chose. All national offices were located in the capital, Sangon. In 2852, the position of Governor-General was created to give citizens a directly elected representative in politics. At this point the Governor-General became considered the head of the Executive Branch instead of the Premier. Eventually the monarchy ended in 2868 and the Head of State became known as the First Consul and the Head of Government the Chancellor. In 2943, when the Federal Republic was created, offices shifted around from post-monarchy and the Head of State became the Lord Protector and the Head of Government the First Consul. These offices were then merged into use in the dual monarchy that was created in 2898. And then, there use continued further in the fourth republic in 2943. The fourth republic collapsed in the late 2990s after the implosion of the Solidarity Action Republican Party. In July 3006 a fascist state was formally created though it lasted only six years before being dismantled. Replacing the fascist state was the fifth republic, known better as the Republic of Greater Tukarali. The fifth republic adopted a dictatorship-style government mixed with a supposedly democratic parliamentary republic system. The Tukarese economy is a mixed market with large socialistic leanings. Many industries are privately-owned, but closely monitored by the government. The government oversees the operation of a number of key industries. Tukarali has a strong economy, reliant on its fishing industry, technological industries, and manufacturing industries. The current government promotes an idea of nation self-reliance, pushing for the ability of Tukarali to be able to supply itself will all its needs. Income taxes are progressive, and there is a moderate corporation tax. Currently Tukarali ranks as one of the largest economies in the world. Monarchs Full Article: Monarch of Tukarali (Includes List of Monarchs) The Monarchy was created on September 7, 2835 and was headed by the House of Aynako. In August 2868 the monarchy was disestablished when minority-ruled started up. When monarchism returned to Tukarali in the late 29th Century the royal house was abandoned in favor of a dual monarchy under two new royal families, the Reims and House of Ruan. The dual monarchy came into existence on November 5, 2898. The Dual Monarchs of Tukarali were largely symbolic and cultural, holding little to no powers. In 2943 the dual monarchy was abolished and a republic was restored. Heads of State Presidents of the Reestablished Democratic Republic The Democratic Republic of Tukarali was reestablished in 3367 following the downfall of the Glorious Republic of Greater Tukarali. Presidents of Greater Tukarali Main Article: President of Greater Tukarali The presidency of the Glorious Republic of Greater Tukarali was established on December 18, 3354. Presidents of the Democratic Republic of Tukarali The Democratic Republic of Tukarali was established in 3256 and lasted until 3345. With the exception of the first incumbent, Geoffrey Thornalley, the Presidents of the Democratic Republic served in a symbolic capacity, acting as a figurehead internally and externally without wielding any real power. Leaders of the Insurectionnal Disorder After the end to the reign of Emir Mullah Mohammad Selassie, the Insurectionnal Disorder of Tukarali was created. This government was a presidential republic with the head of state titled as the "Mysterious Elected Tukarese." Presidents of the Socialist Republic The office of the president during the Tukarese socialist republic was a short-lived position that existed between 3090 and 3092 following the collapse of Greater Tukarali and prior to the Islamic state. Chief Executives of the State Council (Kingdom of Tukarali) The Chief Executive of the State Council served as a viceroy position in the Kingdom of Tukarali until a monarch had been decided by the government and International Monarchist League. A monarch was never decided and for the whole existence of the Kingdom of Tukarali, the Chief Executive was head of state. Great Dictators of the Republic of Greater Tukarali The Office of the Great Dictator was created on September 25, 3013 after the collapse of the fascist state. Under the authoritarian dictatorial government of the Republic of Greater Tukarali (fifth republic), the Great Dictator held a long list of powers over the nation. Shuya Nakagawa, the main creator behind the fifth republic, is prescribed as the eternal holder of the office. In the fall of 3083 Greater Tukarali was dismantled and replaced by a transitional government. Ultimately this transitional state, which sought to create a monarchy, failed and was later replaced by a socialist republic. It would not be until this socialist republic, in the 3090s, that there would again be a true head of state. Führers of the Fascist State The Office of the Führer was created in July 3006 under the fascist state which replaced the fourth republic. Lord Protectors of the Dual Monarchy & Fourth Republic The Office of the Lord Protector was created on November 5, 2898 at the same time as the dual monarchy. Like the Governor-General, its purpose was to give citizens a directly elected representative in politics. The Lord Protector was Head of State alongside the Dual Monarchs. After the dual monarchy was abolished, the title of Lord Protector was kept for the Head of State. First Consuls of the Third Republic The Office of the First Consul served as the head of state officially beginning in February of 2871, and it was used until November 5, 2898 when the dual monarchy was created. Afterwords, the office served as head of government. Governor-Generals of the Democratic Kingdom The Office of the Governor-General was created on September 10, 2852 to give citizens a directly elected representative in politics. The Governor-General was Head of State alongside the Monarch. Presidents of the First & Second Republics The Office of the President was created in April 2787 with the creation of the "Glorious Republic". The position was abolished on September 7, 2835 when the "Democratic Kingdom" was created. Heads of Government Chancellors of the Reestablished Democratic Republic The Office of the Chancellor was reestablished after the 3372 elections in the new Democratic Republic, which was formed after the state's reformation in 3367. Chancellors of the Democratic Republic of Tukarali From 3291, the government of the Democratic Republic of Tukarali was lead by the Chancellor. The post of Chancellor was generally regarded as the most influential position within the political system. Chairmen of the Cabinet of the Republic of Greater Tukarali The Office of the Chairman of the Cabinet was created on September 25, 3013 after the collapse of the fascist state. The office held few powers, other than presiding over the cabinet and seeing that efficiency occur in both the cabinet and National Diet. Chancellors of the Fascist State The Office of the Chancellor was created in July 3006 under the fascist state which replaced the fourth republic. Premiers of the Democratic Kingdom The Office of Premier was created with the "Democratic Kingdom" on September 7, 2835. It held many of the same powers as the Presidents did under the past government, the only difference was that the Premiers were not the Head of State, the Monarch was. Category:Tukarese History